5 minutes before New Year
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Ignore the title. Mikoto and Munakata are spending time while chatting about their new year's resolution. Mikoto thought about doing something. What could it be? No lemons but can be rated as M. Warnings and Disclaimers inside.


Title: 5 minutes before New Year

Summary: Mikoto and Munakata are spending time while chatting about their new year's resolution. Mikoto thought about doing something. What could it be?

Warning: Fluff and some matured scenes, don't like it then don't read it.

Disclaimers: …

Author's Note: I'm writing this as a New Year gift for all of you. At a side note, it's probably because I wanted to give more feels to you. Anyway, sorry for any grammatical mistakes and enjoy the story.  
TAKE NOTE: Whenever you see _'Tick Tock' _in Italic, that means one minute has passed. If you see '**Tick Tock**' in Bold, which means one second has passed.

5 Minutes before New Year –

_Tick tock._  
Time: 11:55 pm, 31 December 2012

Two men wearing casual clothes were just sitting on a bench on top of a hill while star-gazing together, without any worries. Even though their clansman were currently enjoying their selves with a big surprise party that two boys were kind enough to do it. When asked for reason, they just said that it was a gift from them but neither of the Kings cared. The only things in their mind right now were just each other and nothing else.  
"Munakata, what's your new year's resolution?" The read haired man asked. The other blue-haired man called Munakata just stared at him, with a blank expression. He then chuckled. The red-haired man gave him a pout that only made Munakata laughed softly.  
"I don't know, really. Maybe to become a better King that will make the other members of Sceptre4 proud of? I really don't know, Suoh," Munakata answered while giving him a smile that he rarely showed to anyone. Well, except for Fushimi and Awashima. The man called Suoh, or rather known as Mikoto sighed. He hated it when his friend or more precisely, his boyfriend didn't give him straight answers.

_Tick tock._

'_To be honest, I really want to stay by your side even more, Suoh…' _Munakata thought. He just kept his normal face up to avoid Mikoto notice anything coming from him. The red-haired man sighed, knowing that Munakata was hiding something from him. He decided to not ask him. Maybe something that he doesn't want him to know about.  
"Well, how about you Suoh? What's your new year's resolution?" Munakata asked. Mikoto just sighed. He honestly didn't want to answer that question. Munakata just stared at the man beside him. Munakata chuckled when he saw Mikoto's expression. He was looking really funny at the time. Mikoto sighed again, not knowing how to answer it.

_Tick tock._

Munakata then sighed and rested his back on the bench. He felt like 2012 was such a short time with everything that happened. He experienced everything, both sad and happy moments with the other Sceptre4 members. He enjoyed all of them. But what he enjoyed most was the time that he and his boyfriend spending times together at various place. They even spent their time together at a love hotel to do 'that'.  
They both enjoyed it from the beginning until the end. Everything about their kiss, the sensation feeling whenever the seme in the relationship thrust his own hard member to the uke's hole. That felt so good that neither of them wanted the steamy moment to end. They just wanted to stay at the position forever.  
Munakata didn't realise that he was getting aroused just by thinking about it.

_Tick tock._

Time passes and it's already 11:59 pm without any of them realising it. Mikoto just stared at Munakata who let out some soft moans. He probably is thinking about something from their little activities. Mikoto decided to have a little fun with the Blue King after this. He decided to look at his hand watch.  
11:59:45 pm, 31 December 2012  
He decided to just do it.  
"Oi, Munakata…" Mikoto called him. Munakata turned around only to see Mikoto's face hovering above him. He didn't realise that he was pinned down by the man. Mikoto's face kept getting closer to Munakata's. By the time his lips were over the man below him, Munakata already blushed hard while panting and moaning softly.

**Tick tock.**

Mikoto just stared at the man below him who was currently looking so tempting. _Just 4 more seconds…_

**Tick tock.**

Mikoto was still staring at Munakata. Munakata just stared at him with teary eyes.  
"Suoh…" Munakata moaned.  
"I know, just wait for a while," Mikoto replied simply.

**Tick tock.**

They kept staring at each other without making any noises except for Munakata since he's feeling aroused at the moment.

**Tick tock.**

Mikoto closed his eyes and lowered his lips to Munakata's lips.

**Tick tock.**

Mikoto had a feeling that he was going to enjoy his time with the Blue King that looks so tempting right now.

**Tick Tock.  
12:00:00 midnight, 1 January 2013.**

Mikoto crushed his lips on Munakata's. They kissed hungrily with each other, trying to somehow express their desires for each other. Mikoto bit Munakata's lower lip, trying to ask for Munakata's permission to let him enter his tongue into the other's cavern. He got an immediate approval as Munakata slowly opened his lips, only to let Mikoto slip his tongue inside it. He ravished his lover's mouth without any mercy. After a few minutes, they have to break their kiss in order to let both of them breathe. Munakata was panting so hard below Mikoto that even he couldn't prevent himself from blushing.  
Mikoto then unbuttoned Munakata's upper button as Mikoto licked bite and suck on the other's collarbone, leaving some 'nice' marks on his collarbone to make sure people know who does the Blue King belongs to. Munakata by now was already a blushing mess. And the sounds of his moans are not helping Mikoto to try and not do anything that would humiliate his lover.  
He then stood up. Munakata just stared at him.  
"I don't want to do anything that will humiliate you, so let's continue this at my house shall we?" Mikoto suggested with a smirk on his face. Munakata just turned away and nodded while blushing hard. Well, it doesn't matter anymore to Munakata since he did get a New Year kiss from his lover, which is what he was waiting for.  
But that doesn't really matter now, it is? He knows he is going to get another present, yet he didn't mind. Munakata just chuckled at that thought. Mikoto saw it and just smiled warmly at the other.  
'Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea being with him on New Year's Eve after all.'

-END.-

Author's Note: I feel so bad that I skipped the lemon part but its 2:24 am here, so it can't be help. Anyway, Happy New Year and thanks for always supporting me and helping me out. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, best wishes everyone. If you want me to continue, just tell me. I'll reconsider it. Flames are not accepted but critics are accepted. Sorry for crappy story and if you don't understand it, I'm sorry. I'm sleepy so can't write that good but I will fix it later on ^^.  
With love,  
DarkYukina


End file.
